


A Irmã da Noiva

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Se você veio aqui pra me consolar, você pode ir embora eu estou bem “





	A Irmã da Noiva

“Se você veio aqui pra me consolar, você pode ir embora eu estou bem “Pansy diz quando ela nota quem era a pessoa que tinha acabado de aparatar no meio do seu apartamento.

Daphne ri.

“Não foi por isso que eu vim”

“Você devia estar no casamento da sua irmã”

“Eu estava. Foi chato” Daphne disse se sentando no sofá ao lado dela “Draco até convidou os Potters, você consegue acreditar ? Aparentemente ele e Harry se tornaram amiguinhos durante o treinamento de aurores, não me surpreenderia se daqui há alguns anos os dois acabarem deixando suas respectivas esposas e se casando um com o outro”

“Nah, Draco é mais do tipo que teria um caso por anos a fio e depois iria dormir ao lado da esposa sem nenhum pouquinho de culpa”

“Como você saberia isso ?Você está tendo um caso com ele ?”

“Não”

“Você me contaria se esse fosse o caso ?”

“Sim eu contaria, mas pra me gabar do que qualquer outra coisa”

“Você não deveria se gabar, ele é tão chato ultimamente, pobre Astoria. Talvez a única coisa que o tornou interessante pra começar foi você”

“Mentirosa”

“Sobre algumas coisas, mas não essa”


End file.
